Tied Together With A Smile
by dreamanddiscover
Summary: Oliver's POV. Lilly's perfect life isn't all what it seems to be. Loliver OneShot! Based on the song by Taylor Swift.


A/N: My second One-Shot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or this song.

-----------------

"Lil-lay! My main girl, whats up!" I swung my arm around her shoulders, using my goofy tone of voice, the one that usually makes her crack that famous smile that always lights me higher. But not today. Instead, Lilly shrugged my arm off of her and gave a weak little toothless smile.

"Not now, Oliver."

I stood there confused as Lilly stalked off to her locker, only to be stopped by Nick Thomson, her so-called _boyfriend_. I saw her give him that same weak smile she gave me, then she gave him a kiss of the cheek and continued towards her locker.

That was weird. Lilly was usually perky. Yes, even in school. Well, since she's all girly now. It took time to get used to, but I'm cool with it. She came into sophomore year with a completely different look, gaining more male attention then Amber and Ashley combined. Miley thought it was great. Me, not so much.

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty_

_is the face in the mirror looking back at you_

_you walk around here thinking you're not pretty_

_but that's not true, cause I know you.._

"Lilly, whats going on today?" I asked her during Geometry class. It's been bugging me all morning. _This isn't Lilly! _I kept telling myself.

"Nothing." She replied lamely, not even looking up from her notes.

"Lils, I know theres something up." I was getting this out of her one way or another. I could see it in her eyes; something was wrong.

She sighed, dropping her pencil down on her desk hard and turning to face me, "I really don't feel like talk to you right now."

Ouch. That one stabbed me right in the chest. But I wasn't about to give up, not yet.

"Lilly! LILLY!"

I was screaming in the hallway, and everyone but Lilly was looking at me. She just kept on walking, ignoring my calls that I _know_ she could hear. Finally, I just ran towards her. I ran to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the library. It was free period anyways.

"What!?" She hissed, tugging her arm out of my grasp. I let that go.

"You're gonna tell me what wrong, _now._"

It was then that I regretted pushing her so hard into telling me something she wasn't ready to talk about, the moment I saw that tear roll down her cheek. And the next words that came out of her mouth that will be plastered in my mind forever..

"I have an eating disorder."

My whole entire world just went crashing down. I don't know why, but I was scared. Lilly, _my_ Lilly, has an eating disorder? Impossible. She's perfect; Varsity cheerleader, slender figure, tons of friends, all-star boyfriend, and a loyal band of followers. All the girls at school are jealous of her. Why would she do this?

"Lilly.." I choked on my own words, "Why?"

"Because I'm disgusting!" She screamed out, tears gaining strength and falling out of her big blue eyes at full-speed. I wanted to grab and tell her shes crazy, thats she beautiful and amazing and I would do anything just to call her mine. But, I couldn't. It would ruin what took thirteen years to build up. Our friendship.

"How can you say that about yourself, Lilly? So many people love you, its-"

"Thats the thing, Oliver!" She cut me off, the tears still flowing. "You don't get it, do you? Everyone thinks I'm so great. And they expect so much out of me. I can't deal with the pressure! From my friends, from the school, from Nick-"

"From Nick?" I asked. I knew that football-playing ass whole had something to do with this. He was always making Lilly cry. And who picked up the pieces? I did. But yet she still went running back to him. When all he does to make up for his mistakes is mumble a 'sorry'. I just don't get it.

She must of saw the fury in my eyes, because she backed up a few inches. "Well, he's been pressuring me lately.. about, you know.. _sex_." She whispered the last part.

Hell no. I wasn't letting Lilly lose it to this jerk. "You didn't.. right?" I had to know, I couldn't stop myself.

She shook her head furiously, "No! God, Oliver."

She was mad at me. I knew it right when she stormed out of the library and towards her new little clique of friends. Miley followed close behind, they only let her hang out with them because of Lilly. I sighed as I watch her pass, putting on a very convincing smile.

_Hold on, baby you're losing it_

_The waters high, you're jumping into it_

_Letting go, but no one knows_

_That you cry but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile_

_But, you're coming undone.. _

The final bell rang and I quickly rushed out of last period and towards my locker. I looked to my right and saw Lilly making out with Nick. I wanted to gag right then and there. Lilly always says she doesn't like PDA, but it's stupid Nick. He's always making her do things she doesn't like doing. I don't know why she goes along with it.

Instead of going home after soccer practice, I decided to check up on Lilly. Make sure she's okay and mostly, just to see her. I walked around the back, climbing up onto the balcony that led to Lilly's room. What I saw next was heartbreaking – It was Lilly, face in her pillow, balling her eyes out. If I told anyone at school this, no one would believe me.

_No way! Lilly's always happy._

_She has nothing to even cry about! _

Oliver could hear them now. He tapped on the glass, startling her. Her head popped up and she relaxed a bit when she saw it was only me. She walked up to the glass door, unlocking it and sliding it open. I walked in and sat on her computer chair.

"Lilly, you need to tell someone."

"I told you."

This wasn't going to get anywhere. I sighed, "Lilly. You need to get help."

"I'm handling it, Oliver." She picked up a chocolate chip muffin and popped a piece in her mouth, "See? I'm eating again."

I smiled at her, but I wasn't convinced.

_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted_

_Cause' you're giving it away like it's extra change_

_Hoping it'll end up in his pocket_

_But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain_

_Oh, cause it's not his price to pay_

_It's not his price to pay..._

The next day I headed off towards Lilly's house. It was Saturday, and I figured we could spend the day together. We used to do that all the time, but now-a-days its like you have to make an appointment to get on Lilly's busy schedule. I walked around the back, as usual, but instead of climbing up to the balcony I saw Lilly and Nick standing in her backyard. Lilly was hugging him tightly, her face nestled in his chest.

"_I love you." _I heard her say. I froze. She didn't love him.. she couldn't. After everything that jerks done to her? The Lilly I know has much better judgment then that. Or maybe there was something to him, something that no one else sees but her. Or maybe it's just that I wish I was the boy she was saying that too. Man, I would give anything. But I don't know, maybe theres something inside Nick that I have yet to see.

"_You too, babe." _Or maybe he's just a lying sack of shit who is just using Lilly! You too, babe? You don't say that after a girl tells you that they love you. I heard Lilly sniffle – she was crying.

"_What's the matter?_" Nick asked her. If that was me I would of already known, I can read Lilly inside and out. And whats the matter? That matter is that you just fucking hurt her, ass whole!

"_Nothing."_ She replied, and I saw her move out of that hug. She wiped a tear away and put on one of those fake – but convincing smiles. "_But I think you should go."_ I silently cheered when I heard her say that.

"_Aw, come on, babe." _Nick said, moving closer and grabbing her waist. He backed her up into the hammock. This guys an idiot. I know what he's trying to do. And Lilly wouldn't do it, I know she wouldn't. And who would.. I mean, a hammock? That would be a little difficult. He was on top of her now, and he was sliding his hand up her shirt. Why am I watching this? Because I need to make sure Lilly doesn't do anything she'll regret.. right, thats it.

"_Nick, stop." _See, I told you she wasn't gonna let him do anything. She pulled his hand out of her shirt and pushed him off of her. He almost fell off that stupid hammock. God, I wish he did. But he caught himself in time, standing up and staring at Lilly with a look of fury. She looked scared. I wanted to go and help her, but I couldn't risk letting them know I was there the entire time. I'd get so much shit for that.

"_What the fuck, Lilly? Every time! I'm getting impatient, you know!? You know how many girls would kill to do this with me?! I can't do this anymore!"_ Nick shouted, and Lilly's eyes started welling up with tears. She was too good for him and – Oh, shit. He's coming towards here. I hid under the deck as he stormed out of the yard, muttering curse words under his breath. I sighed relief when he didn't see me. I slowly moved from out of the deck, and saw Lilly sitting on the grass, crying and pulling the grass out of the ground. I don't know why, but I turned around and starting walking home. I just had a feeling Lilly didn't want to see anyone right now.

_Hold on, baby you're losing it_

_The waters high you're jumping into it_

_Letting go, but no one knows_

_That you cry but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one.._

"I took your advice." Lilly said to me, now sitting on my bed. She came over only an hour after I saw the incident with Nick. She told me all about it, cried her eyes out, and let me hold her. She needs a friend right now. And I'm glad I can be there. I did, though, have to act like I didn't know anything about it. It was hard not to correct her when she made it all out to be less heartbreaking then it really was.

I looked at her, confused. "What advice?"

She took a deep breath, "I told someone. I'm being treated."

My eyes widened. She listened to me? "That's great, Lils." I smiled and walked over towards the bed, wrapping my arms around her. She turned her body completely towards me and hugged me tightly, I assumed this was how she was hugging Nick earlier. It felt nice.

"I wouldn't be able to get through this without you." She said, he words muffled on account of he face was pressed against my chest. She lifted her head up and looked at me straight in the eyes, I smiled at her.

"You know I'd do anything for you." I said to her, and I meant it too. She smiled at me, a true, genuine smile, one that I haven't seen in a long time. She closed her eyes and moved towards me, and kissed me softly on the lips. At first I thought I was dreaming, or just hallucinating. But I decided to kiss back anyways, and I felt them. They were there, this was real. I was kissing Lilly Truscott. And you know what? It was everything I ever imagined – and more.

We pulled apart, and I stared into her big blue eyes that were no longer filled of hurt, loneliness, or confusion. I saw something that hasn't been there in a while – happiness. I kissed her once again, this time just a little, soft kiss. We smiled at each other, and she went once again back into my chest, hugging me tightly.

Having her in my arms, being able to help her in such a way that I did - I knew everything was alright. And from here on out, it was going to stay that way.

_And you're tied together with a smile_

_But, you're coming undone.. _

------------------

A/N: Was it good, bad? I don't know. I just seriously love that song. It's "Tied Together with a Smile" and it's by Taylor Swift. It gave me inspiration to make a Loliver one-shot. Haha, so it's officially the best song ever. I hope you guys liked it.

Reviews?

Thanks!

xoxo,

_Stephanie_


End file.
